Roses
by Jamez.Blonde
Summary: (Miracle) This is my first story, please review! Tragedy strikes the 1980 hockey team
1. Uhoh

Chapter One

Herb walked into the locker room, with his head down. He quietly walked past the players and grabbed OC.

" Hey coach, you need something?" O.C. said.

" Can I talk to you…in private?"

" Yeah, can you tell me what's goin' on?"

"Outside."

The whole locker room had gone quiet, their faces twisted with worry, concern, and confusion. Jack gave one last look over to Rizzo before he walked out the door.

" I just got a phone call, um, there's no easy way to tell you this…"

" What! What is it? Tell me." O.C. said. He had started to panic.

" Your parents were in a car crash Jack, they didn't make it."

The last thing that Jack remembered was his head making contact with the floor and then his world became black.

"Jack? Jack, listen to me! Wake up, kid!" Herb said

"_Leave me alone! I want to sleep," _Jack thought

" OC, come on!" Rizzo said. He had come outside when he heard Herb yell.

" Someone should go get Doc…fast." Herb was concerned. Why wasn't this kid waking up? He knew it would hit him hard, but faint?

" I'm on it!" Mac replied just as he came outside

"_Stop talking. I want it to be quiet."_

" Jack can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes."

Jack recognized that voice…that was Doc.

"_Oh well, I can't sleep forever." _

Sluggishly, he opened his eyes.

" Thank goodness," Rizzo said.

" What happened?" OC said.

Suddenly the news hit him. His parents were dead. They were gone forever. He was overwhelmed and closed his eyes.

" Come on lets go back to the hotel. You need to get some rest," Herb said as Doc and Coach Patrick supported Jack back to the locker room.

As soon as the door closed Herb was overwhelmed with questions.

"'What happened?"

" What did you tell him?"

" Be quiet!" Herb yelled, " Listen, I know you are concerned for OC but stay calm, please. Now I know you want to know what happened so here it is. Last night his parents were in a car crash, they didn't make it."

" Oh my god"

" No wonder he fainted."

" I hope he's okay."

"Now I want all of you to go get changed and go back to the hotel, understand?"

" Yes coach," they all replied.

" Good, oh and one more thing. Give him some space."

Craig and Doc had helped him get into his street clothes. They were both worried about him.

" Jack you gonna be okay?" Craig asked him.

Jack refused to meet his gaze. It was obvious he was in shock.

" Jack can you look at me?" Doc said.

When he didn't, Doc bent over and kneeled down to OC's height. His eyes were glazed over and were dull.

" Come on Jack, can you stand up?" Craig said.

He then obediently stood up, but still wouldn't meet their eyes.

" Okay, well you can obviously not drive so we'll take you back to the hotel."

Jack nodded.

They finally were able to get him out to the car as he was still in shock. When they were just about there Jack started to cry. It became worse and worse and soon his whole body was racked with sobs.

" Why'd they leave me? Why? Why me?" he sobbed. Craig was doing his best to calm the player down.

" Shh, shh. They didn't mean to. Don't worry everything will be fine." Craig said as he rubbed the boy's back. He finally settled down as they came to a stop.

They were able to help him into his bed and get him settled.

" Wow, this is definitely going to hurt the team," Craig said.

" Hopefully not, but we'll see," Doc replied as they walked down the halls back to their rooms.

Jack opened his eyes. It was dark and he didn't know where he was. As he looked around he saw his hotel room. Eventually, his eyes started to close and the darkness swallowed him. Only one thought drifted in his head as he fell asleep. I'm alone.


	2. The Truth

Hey, sorry for the wait. I've been really busy with sports and school.

I'll try to update more often. Thank you so much for reviewing, it makes me feel happy.

Just to let you know-

_Italics_ are thoughts, sorry if that confused you

Now, on with the story.

Chapter two-The Truth

After Jack had fallen asleep, Rizzo silently crept into his dorm room where his friend was already sleeping. He crept past Jack's room into the small kitchen. As he was going through the refrigerator, he heard small whimpers from the other room. Curious, he walked and froze at the entrance to OC's room. He was squirming around in his bed yelling various things.

"Jack? Jack! Wake up man," Rizzo said. Jack started to yell louder.

" No, _no_! Don't. Stop it! Please I won't do it again! Please!" Jack sobbed.

" Jack! Wake up. Please man you're scaring me," Rizzo pleaded.

"_This isn't working! Why won't he wake up?" Mike thought._

"Stop it! I won't do it again, just please, don't hurt me!" Jack yelled.

" Hey, I won't hurt you Jack. I won't do anything to hurt you." Rizzo said as he leaned down and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder.

Immediately, Jack flinched and jerked away from his touch, hitting his head on the headboard. His eyes were wide with shock and fear with dark circles under them.

" You okay Jack? You hit your head pretty hard," Rizzo asked calmly.

" Fine," was Jack's only answer.

"Do you want to talk about your dream, sometimes it helps. When I was a little kid I used to have nightmares…"

"Go away Mike."

"Are you sure? 'Cause you can talk to me anytime…"

"I don't need your help."

"Okay…well I'm going to go get something to eat do you want anything? Jack?"

Rizzo looked at Jack who had his eyes closed and was already asleep.

"I guess that's a no."

Herb gave all the boys the next day off to rewind the day's events. Most of the guys were in the Mac's room talking about what they could do for Jack to cheer him up.

" Maybe we could…oh, I don't know!" Bah said.

As the boys started talking there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Phil Vercota said. He got up and walked to the door. To his surprise there was a girl standing there.

'Hi, do I know you?" he said.

"Nope, I'm Kylie Saden, Jack's girlfriend. I heard about his parents and I decided to come and see him. Is he here?"

" Um…no, he's in his room sleeping." Phil replied, "I can walk you down there if you want."

"That would be great."

"Let me get my shoes."

"So how long have you and Jack been together?" Phil asked as they walked down to Jack's room.

"Three years, it was kind of a gradual thing. We grew up next door to each other. How long have you been playing hockey?"

"Since I was five. My dad loves the game, probably more than me," he joked," Well, this is his dorm. I think it's unlocked so you can go in."

"Thanks, maybe I'll see you around sometime."

"Yeah that'd be nice." Phil said as she walked into the dorm. He really liked this girl. He knew Jack would hate him if he asked her out, he couldn't do that to Jack.

"Bye" she said and shut the door.

"_Crap! I cannot fall for this girl! No, no, no. Everyone would hate me if I took her from Jack, but I can't help it if I like her."_

" Oh well," Phil whispered to himself and walked down the hall back to Mac's room.

"Jack?" Kylie called," Jack?"

" Kylie?" Jack's dreary voice called back. He sounded miserable, but she couldn't blame him.She walked into his room and found him covered in his sheets, lying on his bed.

"Hey, you okay?" Kylie said as she flopped down on the bed next to him.

"I don't know. Some parts of me are happy that the abuse has come to an end, but the other parts are sad because…"

"They were your parents," she finished for him.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Well I'm gonna' go, you need your rest. Maybe I'll stop by again sometime."

"Okay," Jack mumbled while he drifted to sleep.

Kylie kissed his cheek and quietly walked out the door.

"**Jack, where the heck did you go?"**

"**I went to school dad," an eight-teen year old Jack said.**

"**You were supposed to take out the garbage!" he yelled**

_"Great, just great. He's drunk again. God, he's so stupid." Jack thought_.

**" Well, what are standin' there for? Take out the damn trash!" he slurred.**

"**That was mom's job…"**

"**Don't be blaming this on your mom kid, it was your job! Now do it!"**

"**But…" Jack was cut short by his father's fist hitting his face. The beating continued as his father started to kick him in the ribs. Jack couldn't breath. His felt as if hot knifes were piercing them every time his fathers steel-toed boots slammed into his side.**

"**Stop it dad! Please." Jack sobbed**

"**Shut it boy!" he yelled back. He started to kick harder and harder into Jack's ribs, legs, arms, and head. In result to his kicking, he tripped over Jack and landed right on top of him.**

"**Aaahh!' Jack cried out, as the pain was more intense. His vision was quickly becoming black, and the weight was unforgiving. **

_"Help"_

Mike Eruzione slowly crept back into his dorm room. He walked into Jack's room to find him mumbling in his sleep again.

"That was mom's job…"

"What Jack?" Mike said, obviously confused.

"But…"

"Jack, wake up."

"Stop it dad! Please," Jack screamed in agony.

"Jack O'Callahan, wake up right now!" Mike said again, this time more forcefully.

"Aaahh!" Jack screamed as he woke up. His eyes were dull and clouded instead of his normal bright and cheery blue.

"Okay Jack, I've had enough. Tell me right now why the past two nights you've been yelling in your sleep."

"I can't…it's complicated."

"Yes you can tell me and you will, right now."

Jack looked down, clearing his thoughts.

"When I was still living at home my mom and dad would abuse me." Rizzo just stared at him in shock.

"I-is that why you hate changing in locker room, and you always wait till everyone's already taken a shower to take one? You're afraid everyone will see your scars?" Rizzo wondered.

"Yeah."

"Wow, I had no clue. Are you going to tell the other guys, 'cause they'll want to know too."

"I was thinking you could…"

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Yeah pretty sure."

"Okay, go back to sleep."

"Night"

"Hey, Kylie this is Phil. Listen, I was wondering if you would like to go out tomorrow night. So call me back-846-4390."

"_They're all going to kill me if I go through with this."_

That's it for now. As you read I added a new little twist, sorry if you don't like it. Keep reviewing, please!

Dumbeblondi02


	3. Authors note

Hey everybody I'm so sorry for not updating. I've been trying but I had so many sports and activities this summer that I've had no time. I've decided to put this story on hiatus for a month. I'll try to make it earlier. Thank you for reviewing.

Dumbeblondi02


End file.
